User talk:Innoruuk/Build:Team - UW Spirit Teams
Lulz I feel ragestorm vrewing on the horizon--TahiriVeila 00:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Good job, you finally managed to archive the talk page after about 5 tries. Maybe, just maybe, you're starting to catch on. -- Jai''writes'' 00:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::This is why America is in such bad shape, idiotic processes which only slow down a rather simple task. Stuff was archived, on a separate page, using CORRECT coding, but you MORONS love to pick on me. No, has to fit our air-headed parameters. Don't remove only the shitty stuff, take the good with it. BAH! Innoruuk 00:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Innoruuk :::Lol. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 00:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I believe I also can call you guys out on not explaining your votes. Why is it not universal? How is it not effective? I believe an hour vs. 2-4 on a balanced, non-dividing team is still pretty good. Do these builds kill the enemies in the designated area? Yes. Do they function in less than ideal conditions, yes. Some policy masters you are. Innoruuk :Errm, it's less efficient than the most efficient build. Ergo, bad. WTF kind of education system do they have in euroland?--TahiriVeila 01:09, September 30, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, not all votes are fair. But guess who does the vote removals... the two active Build Masters (both of which have voted here). There isn't much more to say here, other than good luck with your future creations. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 01:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) : :Compare it to UWSC, not a shitty '2-4 hour balanced team'. This is pretty much completely inferior to UWSC, and is thus a trash build. Also, Universality is basically just there to give you decimal ratings tbh. No one really uses it like the vetting policy says. Hint, farming builds are pretty much judged solely on whether it performs the task and how it compares to other builds that perform the same task. Also, you violated like 3 different policies (you know, the ones actually enforced) with your archiving. -- Jai''writes'' 01:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Shut up jai. Put the build on your userspace if you want people to see and refer to it.--Relyk 01:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Trollmoar Relyk, he's on the right side here. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 01:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Defeat Fine, you all think the build is an absolute flop. It's not, and (I should have mentioned 2 other alliances know it and use it) it will continue to be used til and through the days of the fall of Shadowform(It will so happen. 2 years until the release of gw2). (Much faster than 600/smite and obsidian flesh) So, at least give me this final bit of solace. How do I put this back in my user page? Innoruuk 01:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Innoruuk :I'll do that for you. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 01:32, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Vetting Issue Okay, the gamehas changed, but under the option for rate, it ends up going to some dervish team. Who can I talk to to get it fixed? question, is this a 8man setup? with mountains and beyond you have 3 variants which are similar does this mean all the rits split up? might need to add afew pics to this, abit annoying reading all of this to get an idea of this setup. Yes, it is an 8man setup, and yes the rits split up into teams to divide and conquer areas faster. 10:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Not fastest anymore Maybe after the dreaded SF nerf, this will be the fastest, but for now Dayway takes the cake for me. Zedone2 10:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Needs moar players Perhaps I missed this, but everyone needs ghostly might friends. 14:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The Crippster No, and ghostly might doesn't make everyone's spirits faster, just the user's. It is simply an alternative. What's funny as hell is knocking down the behemoths since they sit still with wanderlust if you bring it. Innoruuk 19:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC) This is not bad. When "daywaY" gets nerfed to hell, people are going to find out, oh Boing I need ectos and e blades but cant farm the uw. When perma does get nerfed, Im thinking oldschool obby tank e/me with sliver for the perma tank slot. Can do everything that that perma build described can do buy move uber slow. But the main point is, PERMA is being nerfed better to find an alternative now than later. be thankful for tries or near attempts then pouting in your chiar crying for the return of perma. Perma Build Needs to be re written? --Graz Says Its time to DoA 23:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC)